The Puppeteer’s Promise
by Tribble Master
Summary: Dean is possesd by the ghost of a preacher man. A very hypocritcal preacher man who believes in Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll. M, for all of the above.


This is a deleted scene from **enviousxbeauty's** story _Finding Himself_. Beta'd by enviousxbeauty and PlatinumRoseLady. She asked me to write it when I told her she was missing a scene explaining what Dean was doing for the three weeks he was mising. So here it is, I hope it makes sense out of contex.

_**(Anything said in Dean's head is in italics.)**_

**_The Puppeteer's Promise_**

Lately Dean felt like a puppet. He was being used, manipulated, and was made of more wood than usual. Only Dean-fucking-Winchester luck could get himself possessed by a hypocritical preacher.

Dean looked around the bar and sighed.

The puppeteer of his body had promised Dean that he would leave him soon. "I just want to have a little fun," Preacher McNabb had said. Dean hated feeling so out of control, and was getting unbelievably sick of what McNabb called 'fun.'

Dean stared at the crook of his left arm. It was littered with tiny injection holes, from a week's abuse. Vaguely he heard his voice working. When looked and saw the tall gorgeous blonde. He groaned. Father McNabb sure knew how to pick them. This Adonis with blue eyes and tan skin was no exception to the men he had picked up lately.

Helplessly he watched himself escort the Adonis back to 'home.' The entire ride over Adonis had complimented Dean on the car. "It's nice a car," McNabb agreed.

_"It's not just ' nice,' it's a classic!" _he thought vehemently.

As they hastily parked, Dean fumed in the Preacher's ear. Adonis threw one arm around his neck and was whispering into his ear as he hastily unlocked the door. They stood in the doorway for a minute unsure of where to begin. Adonis pulled him closer.

"_Wanna try Dean?"_ the offending spirit asked. "_He looks delicious, huh?"_

Adonis hadn't noticed the switch his lover had made as he leaned forward. Their lips grazed, and Dean knew it was too late to pull away. Dean's soft lips firmly connected, filling Adonis with a passionate fire. Their mouths moved in a steady rhythm. As the tempo increased Dean knew Adonis' hunger wouldn't stop there. "_Don't be greedy_," McNabb hissed, "_It's my turn_."

Dean was savagely forced into the back of his mind as his body kept working to fulfill McNabb's desires. His hands moved over the other man's chest, stopping at the shirt collar to fumble with the buttons. After a moment's hesitation he ripped the man's shirt wide open. Adonis gave a deep groan.

They fumbled with clothes across the motel room for a few moments. Free of them they landed on the motel mattress intertwined.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean woke up the next morning sore. He thought grumpily, "_Did you wrestle all night?" _

"_Mmhmm," _McNabb thought back, "_oh yes, he was _very_ strong. You should've stayed awake more_."

Dean rolled over and saw Adonis hadn't left yet. On cue his ice blue eyes fluttered open with a gentle smile." _Great," _Dean thought, "_he's still here."_

_"Don't worry," _McNabb shot back.

Adonis sat up and blushed. "That was amazing last night."

McNabb sat up and stretched Dean's limbs. "I've had better," he shrugged.

Sadly, Dean knew, the truth was he had. Adonis left in such a rush he left his ripped shirt on the floor. "We can add that to our collection," McNabb smiled kicking it under the bed with 5 other shirts (some missing buttons), one pair of boxers, 5 mismatched socks, and a pair of jeans.

McNabb stood up and made himself grits for breakfast. "_Man, you're poisoning my body!" _Dean groaned.

"It's the staple of every decent breakfast!" McNabb huffed, "And they're delicious."

If Dean had any control of his gag reflex, he would have quickly disposed of the offending food. "_Why don't you eat pie like a normal person?" _he grunted.

After breakfast, Father McNabb got out the mixing kit. Dean watched him prepare the serum of Frisco Speedball he was now addicted to. As it entered his vein all the tension he felt sped away. McNabb relaxed and let Dean have some control. "Go take a shower," he ordered.

Fifteen minutes of scrubbing later, Dean walked out of the shower feeling no cleaner.

"So, Dean…"

"_What?" _he snapped.

"You kissed a boy and liked it!" McNabb half sang.

"_Are you going to keep saying that after every morning? That's really getting old,"_ Dean sighed.

"I think it's funny," McNabb defended having them walk over to the bed. He plopped down and picked p the remotes. "And that's what counts."

There was a moment of silence in Dean's tormented mind. This would be so awkward to explain to Sam. Actually, he thought, scratch that- I'll never tell him.

"Dean, Dean, oh Dean," McNabb shook his head, "There are some secrets you just can't hide from family."

Dean half-laughed, thinking of McNabb's previous life, "_You would know."_

McNabb shook his head, "But I knew how to stand up to my family. I wasn't their weak little lap dog."

"_Shut up McNabb! I swear I'll-" _Dean thought uselessly at his kidnapper.

McNabb laughed, "C'mon, let's go get a tattoo."

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, Sam was researching. And researching. And still very angry that Dean had left him after the last hunt. He thought things had gone well, but he couldn't understand why Dean had driven away.

Sam groaned and turned a page. He's probably holed up somewhere with a girl, Sam thought, I'll just have to wait it out.

But something nagged and at the back of his memory, what had Dean said before he left?

**"I gotta get out of this funky town."**

Sam slammed the book shut. Dean was in trouble. And he hadn't even bothered to call….what a jerk.

Sam was on the case.

o-o-o-o-o

A cycle of sex and violence filled his days. As for rock and roll, the radio was broken and Dean had to hum Blue Oyster Cult (much to McNabb's annoyance). Dean injected the needle into his arm and wondered if McNabb would ever keep his promise, about letting him go home. He'd lost track of time altogether, "_How long has it been anyway?"_

_"Three weeks, Dean," _McNabb whispered, "_You and I are quite the pair… But it's almost time to go home."_

"Come back to me," a brunette with hazel eyes called from the bed.

"_Let's not keep Charlie waiting," _McNabb thought.

No, Dean silently agreed, let's not wait anymore.

o-o-o-o-o

Hours later and down the road, a minivan and a very pissed Sam Winchester rolled into town. But the Impala was long gone. Sam sighed, his patience was running out.

**THE END**

**…sort of… See enviousxbeauty's story for the continuing adventures of Dean and McNabb**


End file.
